


All Senses Wide Opne

by holymoly1717



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 미드 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 오감을 통해 매그를 느끼는 알렉PWF 원문으로 읽는게 좋음 굉장히 색다른 픽인데 번역했더니 느낌 감소함*번역글: 의역/오역 다수





	All Senses Wide Opne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Senses Wide Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042382) by [LadyOxymoron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron). 



매그너스가 다리 사이에 자리를 잡으며 만들어내는  _광경_ 이란. 움직일 때마다 유연하게 물결치는, 팽팽하게 당겨진 근육. 엷은 땀으로 뒤덮이며 빛나는 피부. 열정과 욕망을 품은 날 것 그대로의 표정.  
  
절 집어삼키려는 듯, 금안이 전신을 샅샅이 훑는다. 제 혈관에서 타오르는 것과 꼭 같은 불길이 그 안에서 타오르고 있다. 절 분해하고 다시 재조립하겠다는 약속을 담은 눈. 제 깊은 곳을 꿰뚫어보듯 직시하는 그 두 눈. 영혼을 보는 눈. 언제나 제게 매력을 느끼고 있는 듯 끌려하며 다가오는 눈. 내각회의 중에서도, 방의 반대편에 앉아서도, 사랑을 나눌 때에는 제 얼굴 몇 인치 위에서 이뤄지는 눈맞춤.  
  
알렉은 그 강렬한 응시를 마주하고 흥분한다. 그 시선은 이미 그를 움직일 수 없게 했고, 기대감으로 전율하며 떨게 만든다. 살아있다는 감정과 열망으로 빛나는 감정을 느끼게 한다. 그 시선이 제 피부를 불태울 때만 느낄 수 있는 감정들이다.  
  
매그너스를 처음 보았을 때부터 이것을 알았어야 했는데, 그러지 못해 안타깝다고 알렉은 생각한다. 절 말을 더듬는 바보로 만들어버리는 것. 제가 스스로에 대해 알고 있는 사실 전부를 의심하게 만들어버리는 것. 세상을 바라보는 제 방식을 산산조각으로 부서트리는 것, 그것은 힐끗 던져진 시선만으로도 충분했다. 처음 만날 때부터, 시야의 끝에 선 매그너스는 자신을 바라보지 않음으로서 제 시선을 훔쳤다. 눈이 마주칠 때마다 팔랑거리며 날갯짓을 해대던, 뱃속의 나비들. 매그너스가 절 바라보며 윙크할 때마다 뺨으로 올라오던, 홍조의 열기.  
  
그때부터 바뀌었다. 이제 자신은 원하는 만큼 모든 것을 볼 수 있다. 그러나 동시에 알렉은 느낀다. 자신이 원하는 만큼은 절대로 충분히 얻을 수 없으리란 것을. 아침에 여전히 꿈 속을 헤매는 매그너스를 바라보는 것을 사랑한다. 부드럽고 연약한 표정, 긴장이 풀린 자세. 마법을 행하는 매그너스를 바라보는 것을 사랑한다. 그의 손끝에서 반짝거리는 마력. 만질수 있을 것처럼 느껴지는, 그의 몸에서 뿜어져나오는 힘. 현재의 매그너스를 보는 것을 사랑한다. 몸을 기울여 키스하고, 입술로 제게 소유권을 주장하는 매그너스.  
  
알렉이 감각을 받아들인 것은 그 때였다.  
  
비강을 침입해, 제 머리를 어지럽게 만드는 매그너스의  _향기_. 공기의 흐름이 바뀌었음을 느낄 수 있었다. 타오르는 불꽃의 연료는 제 아랫배에 머물러 이미 부글부글 끓어오르고 있었다. 공기 중으로 스며들어 퍼지는 달콤하고 남성적인 향. 알렉은 그 향에 거의 압도되어 있었다. 그 향은 타는 듯한 향신료와 설탕을 연상시켰다. 입술을 벌렸고, 멍하니 얼이 빠진 채로 경탄했다. 매그너스가 쓰는 샌달우드 샴푸의 냄새인 것인가, 아니면 불이 붙어 타오르고 있는 제 살결에서 나는 향기인 것인가.  
  
입 안으로 매그너스의 혀가 밀려들어왔다. 혀 위로 익숙하게 미끄러지면서 이뤄지는, 관능적인 마찰. 달콤쌉싸름한 마티니의 풍미와 매그너스의 풍부한 맛이 혀 위에서 퍼졌다. 매그너스를 맛보는 것은 초콜렛을 맛보는 것과도 같다는 이상한 생각을 했다. 처음에는 이를 박을 만큼 단단하지만 입 안으로 들어오기만 하면 천천히 녹아내린다. 달콤하고, 도취시키는 맛이 혀 위로 번졌다. 그 이상을 갈구하게 되는 감각을 남기는, 중독성이 있는 맛. 매그너스는 그 이상을 주었다. 그 이상. 그 이상을. 그리고 그 이상을.  
  
알렉에게서 조용한 신음을 이끌어내기에는 첫  _접촉_ 만으로도 충분했다. 깃털과도 같이 가볍게 쇄골을 쓸어내리는 매그너스의 손가락, 단지 그 뿐이었으나 알렉은 그 손길에 몸을 휘었다. 작은 접촉이 제 살결에 보내는 불꽃들에 헉 하고 숨을 들이쉬었다. 마지막으로 할 수 있는 이성적인 생각은 이것이었다. 매그너스의 손이 제 피부 위에 닿아 있다면 그것만으로도 전생을 소비해버릴 수 있을 것 같다는 것. 그 생각 이후 모든 것이 흐릿해졌다. 감각 속에서 길을 잃도록, 알렉은 스스로를 허락했다.  
  
가슴 위에 올라온 매그너스의 손. 목에 와 닿는 매그너스의 입. 그 곳에 위치한 회피룬을 쓸어내리는 혀. 전신을 휘달리는 전율.  
  
유두를 꼬집는, 옆구리로 미끄러지는, 골반 위를 문지르는 손가락. 제 몸을 밝혀 불을 지르는 기대감.  
  
열기어린 키스, 가슴을 따라 내려오는 입, 배 위로 젖은 자국을 남기는 혀. 골반뼈를 갉작거리는 이, 허벅지 안쪽으로 내리는 키스의 비, 살결을 간질이는 옅은 수염의 흔적.  
  
성기에 느껴지는 매그너스의 숨결. 강탈당한 호흡.  
  
매그너스의 머리칼에 얽어진 손가락, 배 위에서 펼쳐진 매그너스의 손. 귀두를 감싸는 매그너스의 혀, 시트를 꽉 움켜쥐고 주먹을 쥔 알렉의 손. 매그너스의 입이 주는 열기를 쫓으려, 매트리스에서 뜨여 굽어진 알렉의 골반.  
  
성기를 통해, 알렉의 정신 조각을 빨아내는 매그너스의 입.   
  
양 다리를 밀어 여는 강인한 손, 입구에 문질러져 저를 열어 벌리는 젖은 손가락.  
  
공허.  갑작스레 흔들린 알렉의 골반. 그의 엉덩이를 넓게 벌리는 매그너스의 손. 갈망.  
  
매그너스의 성기가 가져다주는, 타는 듯하지만 반가운 열기는 느릿하게 알렉을 파괴한다. 함께 맞붙어 익숙한 박자로 춤추는 골반. 베개 위에서 뒤로 젖혀져 넘어가는 알렉의 고개. 엉덩이를 잡는 매그너스의 양 손, 매그너스의 허리 주위에 감긴 다리, 불가능할 정도로 깊이 들어와 있는 매그너스의 자지. 피부 위로 미끄러지는 피부, 불이 붙은 말초신경, 널 만신창이로 만들겠다고 위협하는 압도적인 환희.  
  
성기를 감싼 매그너스의 손. 절정은 아랫배에서 뭉친다. 매그너스의 성기가 찔러넣을 때마다, 그의 손이 흔들어 줄 때마다 커지고 커지고 또 커진다.   
  
“ _알렉산더_.”  
  
방 안에 메아리치는 매그너스의  _음성_. 제 이름에 생명을 불어넣는, 제 이름을 불법적인 단어라도 되듯 발음하게 만드는 그 목소리. 관능적인 애무와도 같이, 지금까지 들어본 것 중 가장 야한 것이라도 되듯 그 소리가 절 쓸어내리는 동안 느껴지는 스릴.  
  
그가 쳐올릴 때마다 삐걱이며 신음하는 침대의 스프링. 자신들의 육체가 함께할 때마다 부딪히며 나는 소음. 끙끙거리며 흐느끼는 신음, 숨이 막혀 내는 헐떡임, 낮게 뱉어진 욕설의 읇조림 그리고 간절한 애원 애걸 간청.  
  
_더요. 너무 뜨거워. 씹, 그렇게요. 신이시여, 알렉산더. 더 세게요.  
제발요, 매그너스._  
  
열락이 빗발치며 세계가 폭발하는 동안 알렉의 입술 위를 배회하는 매그너스의 이름. 저를 기꺼이 파괴할 만큼의 강렬함. 절 불태우는 화염, 안에서부터 절 누그러트리는 폭포수같은 쾌락.  
  
스스로의 희열을 쫓는 동안 매그너스의 입술에 맴돌던 알렉의 이름. 알렉의 안에 제 정염을 쏟아내던 동안 뱉어진 낮은 으르렁거림.  
  
거친 호흡, 부서진 단어, 가쁜 웃음.  
  
고요. 스스로의 귀에 큰 소리로 울리는 알렉의 박동 소리.  
  
넓게 펼쳐져 열린 알렉의 심장. 파도처럼 물결치며 제 몸을 뒤흔드는 감정. 매그너스와 사랑을 나누는 경험을 망라하기에는 오감으로 절대 충분치 못하다는 생각. 그들이 나눈 것은 그 이상이라는 지식.  
  
“사랑해요.”  
  
“나도 널 사랑해.”  
  
알렉의 입술 위로 번져 퍼져나가는 느릿한 미소. 방을 밝힐 만큼 환한 매그너스의 미소.  
  
매그너스의 어깨 위에 놓인 알렉의 머리, 알렉을 감싸안은 매그너스의 양 팔. 만족스러운 신음, 온기.  
  
서로에게 손을 뻗은 둘은 여섯 번째 감각을 만끽한다.  
  
_사랑_ 이었다.


End file.
